


It's Just A Game

by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories
Summary: Typhlosion TF oneshot.





	It's Just A Game

"Installing...85%"

I sighed. Why does my internet have to be so slow? I look up at my clock. It's 9:45, and I started the installation at around 9:15. I waited. And waited. Nothing. I sighed again, hoping this to go by a lot faster. Then I noticed something the bar suddenly jumped up to 99% right in front of my eyes. Could this be? Soon, a "100% installed. Thank you!" appeared.

"Yes! Finally!" I whisper very loudly, trying not to wake my parents. "Pixelmon, here I come," I whisper as I run Minecraft and Forge. I'd heard a lot of things about it, and now I'm finally able to play it. Once it loaded, I clicked the Single-player button, then the Create New World button, then Done.

"Welcome to the world of Pixelmon! Thank you for installing this mod! Now, please pick your desired starter Pokemon!" it said.

Now, which should I choose? Bulbasaur, Snivy, Totodile, Chimchar, so many to choose. I then saw my favorite Pokemon, Cyndaquil. Typhlosion is my favorite Pokemon. I clicked it. I then spawned into a world. Only something was missing. My Pokemon in the sidebar. I looked everywhere, on my inventory, on the main screen, anywhere. Nothing.

'The heck...' I think. It then went back to the screen which should have said, "Welcome to the world of Pixelmon! Thank you for installing this mod! Now, please pick your desired starter Pokemon!" Only it now said, "Cyndaquil not found. Retry?"

It then had a "Yes" or a "No" option below. 'Creepy...' I think as I select "Yes."

"Transforming...0%" it now says. "What?!" I whisper. Did I make the wrong choice? It now says 1%; I feel...odd. 2%, I start feel even more dioriented. 5%, I start noticed spots of blue fur on my blue and orange on my front. "The heck?!" I say.

10%, my hands are now...paws?! 20%, my stomach is now a tan, peachy carpet. 30%, my feet are now gaint paws as well. 'What is happening to me?' I think as the transformation contiues. 50%, I now have a blue carpet on my back. "75%," it says; Everything about me is almost a full-on Typhlosion. 90%, my nose is now a muzzle. 99%. "Argghhhh!" I say as millions of fire particles light up on my neck.

100%. I look down. I see a Typhlosion where I should be, no matter where I look. I look to the screen. "Thank you for installing this mod! Please have fun in the world of Pokemon!"

"What?!" I say as I get suddenly transported into my laptop. I wake up laying down in a barren plains. "Where am I?" I say. I then notice a trainer right in front me. "Hey, buddy," he says.

"Gah!" I say, lighting up my neck. "Woah!" he exclaims as he falls backwards. He, now on the ground, says, "Nice, nice Typhlosion." He gets up and slowly walks toward me. "Do you...have an owner?" he asks. Realising I can't speak English, I shake my head in the "no" directions. "Well, do you want to be a part of my pact?" he says. I think. 'Well, I'm a Pokemon, what else can I do now?' I turn back to him and nod "yes."

And now I travel around the world with my good trainer, Daren. He keeps me out of a Pokeball, since I hate it. He's trained me a lot, and heck, maybe even spoiled me. Life is good.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers for my 2nd story! ~GamerStories


End file.
